


El Restaurante con Sushi Que Está Fuera de Este Mundo

by AnBouwer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Gokudera Hayato Swears A Lot, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi is a good parent, kind of, the guys uses flames as quirks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Present Mic descubre por primera vez el restaurante cuando es su turno de patrullar el vecindario local alrededor de la UA.





	1. Present Mic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Restaurant with Sushi That's Out of This World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477205) by [Luki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Luki** : Cualquiera que siga mi [Tumblr](http://luki-fanfic.tumblr.com/) sin duda estará bailando de alegría.
> 
> ¡Esta idea NO DEJABA MI CABEZA! ¡Demasiada gente entrando en BNHA y arrastrándome en el viaje! Vi la primera temporada cuando salió por primera vez y luego me sumergí en los fics, así que, naturalmente, ¡Decidí contar este fic enfocado con los personajes de BNHA en lugar de los de KHR! (Cerebro comienza a implosionar por la falta de lógica.)
> 
>  **Translator:**  I want to thank Luki for the opportunity to translate their fic. Again, thank you very much! (´∀｀)♡

Present Mic descubre por primera vez el restaurante cuando es su turno de patrullar el vecindario local alrededor de la UA. Con tantos héroes en el personal y la constante amenaza de ataques, es más seguro tener a todos en un horario aleatorio para disuadir a los posibles villanos de causar problemas, o permitir que cualquiera se aprenda la rotación. Es una medida de seguridad que hace que el área circundante tenga algunas de las estadísticas de delincuencia más bajas en Musutafu, pero también significa que las propiedades inmobiliarias es un bien escaso. Las empresas lucharan a muerte metafísica para tener sus tiendas en estas calles.

Así que, si bien no era raro ver abrir una nueva tienda, la falta de familiaridad con el nombre atrae la atención del héroe. Los negocios propios son muy raros—la gran cantidad de capital  disuade a la mayoría de ellos de comenzar aquí, eligiendo vecindarios menos conocidos para construir una base de clientes antes de dar el salto. Ya que nunca escuchó el nombre ‘Takesushi’, o incluso de la compañía base, debe ser completamente nuevo.

Eso es suficiente para despertar su interés, y cuando termina el día escolar, decide que el sushi sería una buena opción para cenar.

 

* * *

 

Claramente, solo ha estado abierto por unos días, a juzgar por la cantidad de personas que llevan cupones de inauguración. Finalmente, una vez que la novedad se apague, el restaurante será juzgado por su comida, pero Hizashi duda que el propietario se atrevería a abrir aquí si no pensaba que podría competir. En la puerta, es recibido por una bonita chica con el pelo de color rubio miel, que le pregunta si está buscando una mesa o comida para llevar. Ella no se inmuta por su presencia, y felizmente lo dirige a donde se ordena. Fila a un lado.

Afortunadamente, la cola no es tan larga como podía ser, podría no ser tan ‘heroico’ de él, pero la gente tiene una tendencia a dejar que los héroes se salten la fila, y Present Mic es lo suficientemente popular como para encontrarse a sí mismo en la parte delantera de la final en cuestión de minutos.

Hay una joven adolescente que cuida la caja, una cosa de aspecto frágil, con cabello morado oscuro y un parche en el ojo decorado con un motivo de calavera. Su boca solo cae un poco cuando levanta la vista, observando el cuero y el cabello de Mic, y él espera el inevitable estallido que viene de encontrarse cara a cara con un héroe.

Sin embargo—

—Um, buenas tardes –ella ofrece, con el rostro suavizado en una sonrisa. —Bienvenido a Takesushi, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Él casi mira dos veces, pero sonríe con deleite. Para una chica tan joven, es bastante profesional.

Sin estar seguro de qué sería mejor, ordena una de las ofertas especiales anunciadas, y se mueve a un lado después de pagar. La orden se dirige hacia la parte trasera, donde solo puede ver a un hombre trabajando con un cuchillo, aunque hay un par de adolescentes—un castaño y un moreno que está claramente relacionado con el chef, trabajando en empacar cajas o armas platos. Cualquier cosa que no se dirija inmediatamente a la barra la está llevando un adolescente de cabello plateado de aspecto de delincuente y un chico mayor con cabello blanco.

Son muchos adolescentes—el chef es el único miembro del personal claramente mayor de 18—pero trabajaban juntos a la perfección.

—Eso fue muy impresionante de tu parte –escuchó, y su atención se dirigió de nuevo a la chica detrás de la caja, que ahora saludaba a la siguiente cliente en la fila. —Mi hija trabaja en un 7/11, y cada vez que entra un héroe, ella se convierte en un desastre. Ella nunca habría pronunciado dos palabras delante de Present Mic.

Algunos otros en la fila se rieron, y el labio de Hizashi se contrae en una sonrisa, tratando de fingir que no puede escuchar la conversación.

Sin embargo, en lugar de insistir que estaba haciendo su trabajo—o incluso admitiendo que no es fanática de Present Mic, la chica solo parpadea y dice: — ¿Quién es Present Mic?

Hay un horrible chillido que dura dos segundos antes de que Present Mic se dé cuenta de que viene de él y se calla, mientras que toda la fila se queda en silencio. Incluso la pausa del ayudante, y el chef levantó la vista del pescado.

La mujer luce avergonzada y la chica está empezando a encogerse en sí misma, por lo que claramente le toca a Mic resolver la situación. Tan icónico como es, Present Mic bajó en los rankings desde que asumió su papel en la UA y no es tan frecuente como los grandes bateadores, por lo que no es la primera vez que pasa sin ser reconocido. Es cierto que normalmente no sucede tan cerca de la UA, donde se le ve casi a diario, pero **sucede _._**

—Hah hah, ese sería yo, señorita –dice, caminando de regreso al mostrador. —Supongo que necesito estar haciendo más rondas, no a menudo conozco a alguien que no me conoce.

Él hace un gesto con sus dedos, haciendo pistolas en su dirección y sonríe.

—Present Mic, el Héroe de la Voz y la estrella de ‘Put Your Hands Up’ en Hero FM –anuncia.

La chica se cohíbe, su rostro empezando a sonrojarse.

—No escucho radio.

Mic se ríe.

—No te preocupes por eso. Soy un poco demasiado para algunas personas, nada malo en eso. ¿Qué héroes te gustan?

Es una pregunta bastante fácil, y una que incluso la persona más avergonzada puede responder después de una metedura de pata con un héroe. Si todo lo demás falla, puedes soltar ‘All Might’ y seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, lo que debería haber sido una salida fácil para la chica parece causar más problemas. Su rostro palidece y su ojos mira a otro lado. Ella se parece a los niños en la clase de Mic cuando él les hace una prueba sin previo aviso.

—Yo… um, Mukuro no es… ¿Bossu…?

Está suponiendo que esos son nombres, pero no significan nada para Mic, y está empezando a sentirse tan incómodo como la chica.

—Chrome, ¿Estás bien?

Ambos levantan la vista para ver al chef dirigirse hacia ellos, con los ojos entrecerrados. Detrás de él, ambos adolescentes están mirando, el castaño se ve tan nervioso como la chica.

Mic levanta sus manos en un gesto de aplacamiento.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda –dice, y realmente lo sentía. —Me sorprende que haya alguien en Musutafu que al menos no haya oído de mí.

—Somos nuevos –ofrece Tsuyoshi, y casi arroja una bolsa en las manos de Present Mic. —Disfrute su comida.

Es un sentimiento extraño, que un héroe se sienta tan indeseado, pero ni uno solo de los adolescentes se ve amigable—el de cabello plateado está frunciendo el ceño, por lo que Presente Mic agarra la bolsa, saluda a la fila y sale por la puerta.

Como si no hubiera visto los últimos cinco minutos de incomodidad con sus compañeros de trabajo, la chica de la puerta principal hace una reverencia y dice con una cantidad de energía impresionante.

— ¡Por favor venga de nuevo!

Sí… Mic no lo cree.

 

* * *

 

Por lo general, Mic lo dejaría pasar. Tal vez a la chica realmente no le gustaban los héroes, o tuvo una mala experiencia—eso pasa. Tal vez ella tiene un quirk que había resultado en acoso y optó por rechazar cualquier cosa sobre los héroes para protegerse. En realidad, no importaba—si un civil tiene problemas con los héroes, siempre y cuando no estén infringiendo la ley, tiene derecho a quejarse solos. Normalmente, solo tomaría nota de la aparente ignorancia y desagrado de Takesushi y haría un punto para no comer allí de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, la naturaleza de los héroes significaba que no tenía que hacerlo, y la próxima vez que ingresó, era el casual profesor de Inglés, Yamada Hizashi. Es temprano en la tarde, pero todavía hay un puñado de clientes a pesar de la temprana hora—cada vez que pasa por la noche, el lugar está en auge, la comisa es lo suficientemente buena como para mantener a los clientes  incluso después de que la novedad desapareciera.

No hay jóvenes saludándolo esta vez, solo el chef que asiente y lo saluda mientras Hizashi se sienta en la barra.

—Bienvenido a Takesushi –saludó el chef. —Soy Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. ¿Qué le interesaría pedir?

Hizashi sonríe, golpeando suavemente un menú en algunos de los bocadillos que ha estado anhelando durante toda la semana.

—Empecemos con anguila y atún, luego… ah, sorpréndeme. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Yamamoto le devuelve la sonrisa y comienza a preparar el pedido. Sus manos se mueven con una gracia impresionante, y Hizashi, siempre un admirador de profesionales en el trabajo, no puede evitar ser cautivado—y agarra los palillos una vez que su orden comienza a llegar.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te trae a Musutafu? –pregunta entre platos, y oh, el sushi es igual de bueno en el restaurante. — ¿Salir de la gran ciudad? ¿Acercarse más a la gran ciudad?

El hombre sonríe de vuelta.

—Supongo que fue… ¿Intuición? Necesitábamos un nuevo comienzo, y algo acerca de esta ciudad nos atrajo. Cuando este lugar estuvo disponible, todo parecía encajar perfectamente, y aquí estamos.

Se interrumpió un momento, tomando los platos que acababa de terminar de preparar para un puñado de otros clientes en una mesa cercana, y Hizashi se concentra en su comida.

— ¡Eso no es físicamente posible!

El sushi se le cae de los palillos mientras Hizashi gira la cabeza hacia atrás por el tono de la indignación.

Resulta que los adolescentes no están tan ausentes como él pensaba—todos están atestados en una mesa en la esquina, junto a un chico mucho más joven con cabello rubio arenoso. Todos están mirando una Tablet en la mesa, y el chico delincuente de cabello plateado está medio parado, luciendo frustrado por lo que ve. La mayor parte de la mesa parecía divertida por su arrebato, pero la chica que Mic había avergonzado sin saberlo, frunció el ceño.

—…Um, ¿Algunos de nosotros es físicamente posible?

El chico apunta frenéticamente a la pantalla.

— ¡Tiene alas! ¡Un conjunto adicional de extremidades! ¡Creciendo de sus _hombros_! ¡Qué se _desprenden_ y vuelven  _unirse pluma por pluma_! ¡¿Entiendes la imposibilidad anatómica de eso?!

—También Byakuran lo hizo –dice el chico de pelo negro, y el delincuente lanza sus manos al aire.

— ¡Las de Byakuran eran una manifestación de energía metafísica! ¡No eran miembros reales, físicos!

El castaño esponjoso agachó la cabeza.

—Se sentían reales…

Esto da como resultado inmediato que el chico de cabello plateado se deje caer en su asiento y trate de consolarlo desesperadamente, solo para comenzar a despotricar en el siguiente video—gritando acerca de las limitaciones de calor del cuerpo humano antes de que la combustión espontánea se convierta en una posibilidad. Hizashi no puede evitar la risa antes de volver a su comida, solo para ver a Yamamoto observándolo con indulgencia.

—A veces creo que debería vender entradas –dice. —Son incapaces de no llamar la atención.

— ¿Están viendo videos de héroes? –pregunta, porque eso parece un gran cambio desde la última vez que entró aquí.

Yamamoto se encoge de hombros.

—Se quedaron un poco desprevenidos la semana pasada, los héroes no son tan frecuentes de dónde somos, así que están tratando de ponerse al día con el talento local.

— ¡Hiee!

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cómo no rompió todos los huesos de su brazo!

— ¡Eso es tan extremo!

—Wow, él es como un Sasagawa adulto.

—Cabeza de césped usa… ¡Ya sabes! Este chico no lo hace. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Los labios del hombre se levantan.

—Con diversos grados de éxito. Los quirks… llamativos no son algo que están acostumbrados a ver a plena luz del día.

Hizashi, sin embargo, frunce el ceño antes de mirar de nuevo a la mesa, y luego de nuevo a Yamamoto. Sus ojos buscan detrás del hombre, y comienza a mirar las fotos en el estante. Yamamoto y su hijo ocupan un lugar destacado, pero está empezando a darse cuenta de que todos los niños se presentan de manera constante. Un poco demasiado para ser solo amigos o empleados considerando lo nuevo que es el restaurante.

—Espera, ¿Son _todos_ tuyos? –pregunta, porque no hay ningún parecido—el más joven ni siquiera parece Asiático. Claro, con quirks eso no es tan raro como parece, pero las edades—

Yamamoto sigue sus ojos hacia las fotos y resopla.

—Niños aditivos –admite. —Takeshi es mío, pero el resto… más o menos nos adoptaron.

Toma una más cerca del costado, claramente la más nueva del lote, ya que el restaurante está en la parte de atrás. Es Yamamoto con todos los adolescentes sonrientes mientras el chico más joven sostiene un letrero escrito a mano que dice ‘Ahora Abierto’.

El hombre sacude su cabeza.

—Tsuna estaba en un mal lugar –dice, golpeando con el dedo l pequeño adolescente de cabello castaño en el centro. —No por culpa suya, pero… no podía quedarse allí, no sin destruir lo que era. Así que cuando un amigo suyo encontró una manera de salvarlo, libre de todo lo que lo estaba matando lentamente, la tomó. Pero la mayoría de sus amigos no estaban mucho mejor. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se negaron a dejarlo ir solo. Habían pasado por demasiado para dejarlos atrás.

La sonrisa de Tsuyoshi se oscurece, los ojos apartándose.

—Eso estaba destrozando a Takeshi. En lo que a él se refería, Tsuna y los demás eran familia, pero yo también. No había otra opción que pudiera hacer que no lo hiciera sentir miserable. Así que me asegure que no tuviera que hacerla.

La foto se puso de vuelta, y él entrego otro plato.

—Empaque mi tienda, llené mil ridículos formularios de custodia y aquí estamos. Nueva vida, nuevo mundo, nuevo comienzo. Para todos nosotros.

—En serio, tomaste—qué, ¿Seis niños solo para mantener a tu hijo feliz? –Hizashi chilla, con la mandíbula colgando un poco más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Bueno, necesitaban algún tipo de figura adulta en sus vidas –Tsuyoshi se rió entre dientes. —Y Takeshi los necesitaba. No sabes cómo era antes de Tsuna. No lo estaba dejando volver a eso, y no iba a dejar que se escapara de mí. Además, en una ciudad como esta, prácticamente son ángeles, no he tenido un solo problema con ellos.

Se detuvo, y luego resopló en silencio para sí mismo.

—Bueno, no hay problema que pueda _de forma concluyente_ vincularlos con ellos de todos modos.

Hizashi solo sacude la cabeza con asombro.

—Eres todo un héroe –ofrece, aunque está un poco sorprendido de que Yamamoto haya contado todo—quizás con tantos adolescentes corriendo, el hombre no ha tenido mucha compañía adulta. Probablemente ha estado desesperado por hablar, y Hizashi está lo suficientemente interesado como para dejarlo continuar. Hay más en la historia—exactamente cuándo y cómo su hijo se involucró con lo que parece ser la mitad de un orfanato, o algún tipo de caso de abuso múltiple es probablemente muy absorbente, pero Yamamoto parece volver a la realidad, sacudiendo la cabeza y ofreciendo un plato final.

—Lo siento, a menudo no suelo hablar con alguien estos días. ¿Qué hay contigo? ¿Trabajas en la zona?

Hizashi sonríe.

—Soy… un profesor de Inglés en una de las escuelas locales –ofrece. —Largas horas pero lo disfruto.

— ¿No sería Seirin? –pregunta Yamamoto, mencionando una de las escuelas más cercanas a las no héroes de la zona, más conocida por sus programas deportivos que por su destreza académica.

—Me temo que no –ofrece Hizashi. — ¿Es ahí donde están inscritos?

Gesticula parcialmente con sus palillos al grupo en la esquina, y Yamamoto asiente.

 —Takeshi realmente quiere jugar béisbol profesional, por lo que buscó un lugar con un buen equipo, y la inscripción estuvo al alcance de todos, por lo que se mantuvieron unidos, incluso si no es la más adecuada para algunos de ellos. Sigo recibiendo llamadas preguntando por qué demonios no he alentado a Hayato a ir una escuela mejor, o simplemente hacer una prueba para la universidad—Dios sabe que el mocoso podría entrar sin intentarlo si quisiera. Pero solo lo sacaras del lado de Tsuna cuando este muerto.

Detrás de sus gafas, Hizashi levanta las cejas.

—Eso suena un poco…

— ¿Híper dependiente? –ofrece Yamamoto. —Es probable. Pero él es mucho mejor de lo que solía ser, y eso es decir algo. Para ser honesto, todos son un poco como eso. Tsuna atrae a la gente, incluso cuando no tiene la intención de hacerlo. Pensarías que tantas personalidades desgarrarían un grupo así, pero Tsuna es particularmente… dotado, para mantener la armonía.

Hizashi se arriesga a echar otro vistazo al grupo—y ahora que ha sido mencionado, puede ver las conexiones. El chico de cabello plateado y el hijo de Yamamoto están flaqueando al castaño, ambos apoyados en el chico un poco más de lo que la mayoría de los japoneses consideraban apropiado, y mientras el grupo está casi mirando la pantalla, cuando alguien habla, primero miran a Tsuna, como si esperaran por su aprobación para continuar. El adolescente esponjado controla toda la conversación, aunque por la forma en que actúa, es muy consciente de esto o completamente inconsciente.

—Es inconsciente –responde Yamamoto, y Hizashi se ahoga cundo se da cuenta de que dijo la última parte en voz alta. —Tsuna pasó la mayor parte de su vida con gente diciéndole que no era bueno para nada. Es una mentalidad difícil de salir, una vez que empiezas a creerlo.

Hizashi asiente en comprensión. Ha escuchado a Aizawa decir lo suficiente sobre el examen de ingreso para saber que el mundo no es amable con aquellos que no encajan en una determinada categoría.

—Muchos de nuestros estudiantes pasan por nuestras puertas con problemas que pasan desapercibidos hasta la preparatoria –responde Hizashi. —A veces me pregunto si llegaremos a ellos antes de que se gradúen.

Quirks, situación financiera, inteligencia, etnicidad. La sociedad genera la necesidad de sobresalir, y desafortunadamente, eso significa que alguien necesita fallar en la línea. Al menos este ‘Tsuna’ finalmente está recibiendo la ayuda que necesita, entre la nueva custodia de Yamamoto y su montón de amigos cercanos, Hizashi está seguro de que el adolescente puede aprender a sobresalir, en lugar de conversarse en una víctima, o peor, un villano.

Una parte de él tiene ganas de curiosear más, pero incluso Yamamoto está empezando a darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha dicho a un completo extraño, porque está sacudiendo la cabeza y retrocediendo, eligiendo despejar su banco.

—Claramente estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con los adolescentes –bromea el chef. —Estoy tomando la costumbre de chismear.

Hizashi ríe suavemente.

—Lo prometo, no me estoy quejando. No es la primera vez que me utilizan como paño de lágrimas y no será la última. Tu historia está segura conmigo.

Los labios de Yamamoto se levantan.

—No es exactamente un secreto, no es tan impresionante cuando lo desmontas –dice, y hace un gesto para restarle importancia. —Pero gracias por escuchar de todos modos.

—Por sushi como este –dice Hizashi, gesticulando hacia su plato —, estaré encantado de conversar como trato.

Yamamoto sonríe y le entrega la cuenta.

—Entonces, espero verte de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Hehehe… LO SÉ, NO PUEDO EVITARLO. ʅ(•ω • )ʃ
> 
> Soy un obseso de los crossovers, y sobre todo de unos que son tan buenos como éste. (Y por cierto, ya tengo otro en mente, solo espero que la autora me responda, lol). Y SÉ QUE DIGO LO MISMO CON TODOS LOS PROYECTOS CON LOS QUE TRABAAJO, PERO ES VERDAD. Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ
> 
> Y bueno, gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos!
> 
> Pd - Quiero dedicarle este fic a Kari-senpai, espero que te vaya bien en tus estudios, y que este fic te haga descansar un poco.


	2. Eraserhead

Cuando se trata de alimentos, Aizawa finalmente subsistirá con paquetes de proteínas y bebidas energéticas. Sin embargo, sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo no parecen entender el razonamiento perfectamente lógico, y a menudo se encuentra en el extremo de recibir sobras.

Como tal, la primera vez que se da cuenta de la nueva obsesión de comida de Hizashi es cuando una bolsa se deja caer en su escritorio, seguida de un muy emocionado: ―Shouta, tienes que probar esto, ¡Nunca volverás a comer nada más, amigo!

Estaría más que emocionado si Hizashi no pronunciara algo similar cada vez que prueba un nuevo restaurante, pero al menos el sushi es reconocible. El amor de Hizashi por la ‘comida fusión’ había sido un momento oscuro en la sala de profesores de la UA. Cementoss todavía no puede mirar la sopa de almejas sin correr al baño.

Los largos años de experiencia le han enseñado que Hizashi no lo dejará descansa hasta que al menos haya probado algo―y con un largo suspiro que solo tiene efecto parcial, rompe los palillos por la mitad y se mete la pieza más cerca en su boca.

El sabor de inmediato estalla en su lengua, y se detiene con sorpresa.

Es muy bueno. Casi demasiado bueno para su sueldo.

 A su lado, Hizashi comienza a reír.

―Lo sé, ¿Verdad? No sé cuál es el secreto de Yamamoto, pero no estoy comiendo sushi en ningún otro lugar.

Aizawa se arriesga con otra pieza, con los labios tropezando en una sonrisa por el sabor y finalmente se gira hacia Hizashi.

― ¿De dónde has sacado… esto?

Se detiene cundo se da cuenta de que la única razón por la que Hizashi no está comiendo con él es porque se está cambiando frenéticamente. La mitad inferior de su uniforme todavía está puesta, pero se está quitando una chaqueta y una camiseta muy grande que está bastante seguro de que All Might la dejó en la sala de profesores la semana pasada. Su cabello está destrozado, claramente ha tratado de poner el engominado aspecto de Present Mic en una cola de cabello en un intento para que caiga de manera natural, o al menos de forma natural que las varias toneladas de gel lo hace―y por su vida, Aizawa no puede entender el por qué. ‘Eso’ permanece en su lugar hasta que Hizashi tenga una hora libre, acceso  agua caliente y un cambio de ropa. ¡Present Mic no sería atrapado muerto con un cabello que no está ‘arriba como las manos de sus oyentes, Shouta’.

Hizashi ni siquiera parece desconcertado por la confusión de Shouta, y continua sonriendo mientras se quita la camiseta y comienza a buscar en su escritorio, sacando la chaqueta y el altavoz de Present Mic.

―Es de Takesushi, ¿Ese restaurante que tomó el lugar del hot pot que cerró la semana pasada? Entré por curiosidad, pero el sushi me sigue trayendo de vuelta.

De vuelta en uniforme, agarra su propio par de palillos y salta a su silla, acercándose a Shouta y empujando un pedazo en su boca.

―Finalmente decidí que no podía ocultárselo a mi mejor amigo, especialmente cuando está a poca distancia a pie.

― ¿Aunque aparentemente no sea amistoso con los héroes? –pregunta Aizawa, señalando con la mano el lío que actualmente es el cabello de Hizashi. El hombre hace una mueca, levantando la mano para revisar el daño antes de abortar la misión a cambio de más sushi.

―Bueno, es un larga historia –admite Hizashi. ―Present Mic pudo haber alterado algunas plumas la primera vez que entró, así que trato de no entrar como un héroe. Además, estoy en algo así como en buenos términos con el propietario, así que prefiero que no ponga dos más dos.

Aizawa levantó una ceja.

― ¿Buenos términos? ¿Cuánto sushi has comido este mes?

De manera reveladora, los ojos de Hizashi parpadean hasta su vientre antes de ofrecer una sonrisa tímida. Aizawa pone los ojos en blanco, pero come otra pieza. No está completamente seguro de que pueda culparlo por tas las cosas consideradas.

―Sabes qué, cuando finalmente pueda arrastrarte para una comida adecuada, te presentaré. Ustedes dos congeniarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tienen mucho en común, Yamamoto se dedica a su trabajo, adoptó a un grupo de niños con problemas y me considera su mejor amigo en la ciudad.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en la ciudad? –es la respuesta automática de Aizawa, y Hizashi hace un puchero.

― ¡Shouta!

Aizawa lo ignora, eligiendo repasar las declaraciones anteriores.

―No adoptó niños.

Eso inmediatamente tiene a Hizashi sonriendo.

―Es cierto, pero tú eres una mamá gallina para los estudiantes, bien podías adoptarlos. Tengo dinero apostado en uno de ellos llamándote accidentalmente ‘Papázawa-sensei’ para el fin del año.

Aizawa bufó. Esa pequeña apuesta ha estado desde que comenzó a enseñar, y Hizashi no ha ganado todavía. El hombre decide ignorarlo y le da una palmada en la espalda a Aizawa antes de agarrar la última pieza de sushi en la caja.

―Confía en mí, Shouta, cuando te lleve allí, te preguntarás cómo has vivido sin eso.

 

* * *

 

Por lo general, Hizashi pasa un mes inhalando su último anhelo antes de aburrirse y buscar la próxima cosa nueva. Pero cuando llega l fecha límite, las cajas para llevar de Takesushi todavía están cubriendo la sala de profesores. Concedido, no todos son del Héroe de la Voz―él ha infectado a la mitad de los maestros, y Aizawa incluso ha comenzado a ver las cajas en manos de los estudiantes a la hora del almuerzo. Takesushi está claramente aquí para quedarse, lo que significa que Hizashi en realizad podría hacerlo cumplir con que Aizawa socialice.

Está caminando hacia la escuela, mentalmente formando una excusa  si su amigo trata de persuadirlo esta noche, cuando sus ojos son atraídos por una multitud cerca del lado de la calle, y el olor a explosivos golpean su nariz.

Unos momentos más tarde, se empuja a través de la multitud hasta el frente, para encontrar una pared humeando, y tres hombres a los que recuerda vagamente como problemas de bajo nivel en patrullas anteriores completamente golpeados y con esposas, siendo arrastrados hacia una ambulancia por oficiales. No lleva mucho tiempo completar la historia―la multitud está repleta de información.

―cuarta pelea esta semana, ¿No?

―realmente sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Esos hombres ni siquiera podían tocarlo.

―sas que es uno de los estudiantes de UA?

―disputa?

―No en este vecindario. Pero qué si―

―una especie de venganza. ¿Encontraron a quien atacaron?

―Desapareció cuando escuchó las sirenas. ¡Oh! ¿Podríamos tener un vigilante?

Aizawa deja que las voces se apoderen de él mientras recibe el daño, antes de alejarse de la escena.

 

* * *

 

No es su jurisdicción. Ni siquiera es su día para patrullar, pero cuando se encuentra con tiempo libre esa mañana, se encuentra cavando en los informes de héroe por vandalismo en el área local.

Lo que encuentra confirma lo que ha escuchado. Esta es la cuarta pelea en el área alrededor de la UA que ha terminado con explosiones.  Las dos primeras fueron contra adolescentes de otras escuelas. Todos los muchachos de la primera pelea tienen registros, mientras que la segunda aparentemente habían intentado atacar o intimidar a otro estudiante (“parecía tan tímido como un ratón y chillaba como un cachorro”, según los informes de los testigos). La tercera fue cuando la policía comenzó a darse cuenta― el oponente era un hombre adulto con varios informes de indecencia hacia mujeres que había acorralado a una mujer joven que supuestamente había escapado con su misterioso defensor.

Con todo, no hay mucho de un patrón. Ciertamente, no parece ser el trabajo de un villano, ni siquiera de un vigilante―adolescentes y pervertidos siguieren algo más aleatorio. El trabajo de alguien con mal genio, mucho orgullo y considerablemente protector o caballeroso.

A la hora del almuerzo, se pregunta si tiene la curiosidad suficiente de solicitar los informes policiales originales de los incidentes cuando escucha a Bakugou gritar desde el pasillo.

― ¡NO FUI YO, JODER!

Su cabeza cae para golpear la mesa, pero Aizawa todavía encuentra la energía para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando entra en al escena, sus sentidos se ponen inmediatamente en alerta máxima.

Hay un oficial de policía en el pasillo, tratando de calmar a su volátil estudiante y fallando miserablemente. El segundo en que Bakugou se da cuenta de que tiene una audiencia, su rostro se gira para encarar a Aizawa y señalar al oficial de manera acusadora.

― ¡Hay un maldito imitador corriendo por ahí y esos idiotas me están molestando en ver de hacer sus jodidos trabajos! –Bakugou gruñe, manos humeando.

Ah.

Parte de Aizawa solo quiere suspira y arrastrarse de vuelta al aula. Debido a la naturaleza del entrenamiento de los héroes, los distritos de policía locales de la UA reciben una lista de los estudiantes y sus quirks. Teniendo en cuenta la puntuación de Bakugou en el examen de ingreso, no habrían tardado en encontrar un posible sospechoso.

Aún así… un quirk **no** es razón suficiente para que la policía confronte a un estudiante. Y ciertamente no sin antes acercarse a su maestro primero. Eligiendo ignorar la rabia a menos de que el niño realmente comience a chispear, Aizawa dirige su atención al oficial.

― ¿Oficial…?

―Tanaka –ofrece el hombre.

―Oficial Tanaka, ¿Qué le hace pensar que mi estudiante fue el responsable?

Bakugou casi comienza a sisear, mientras que el Oficial Tanaka suspira.

―Desde el daño hecho a la calle en cada incidente, claramente atacaron a alguien con un quirk explosivo. Nada más coincide con el patrón de explosión, y todas nuestras víctimas recientes insistieron claramente en que el ‘extranjero, pelo pálido imbécil con boca sucia’ trató de hacerlos explotar.

― ¿EXTRANJERO? –Bakugou aúlla. ― ¡Soy cien por ciento japonés, cabrón!

…Pero no lo parece, se admite Aizawa. El color de cabello y de los ojos ya no es forma de distinguir la etnicidad en un mundo lleno de quirks, pero las viejas formas de pensar, especialmente en países como Japón, todavía se aferraban en algunas zonas.

E incluso sin tener en cuenta eso, Bakugou ya ha demostrado que las otras dos partes de la descripción se ajustan a la perfección.

―En cualquier caso, necesito saber tu paradero para estos incidentes –le dice Tanaka a Bakugou.

―Haz lo que él dice –agrega Aizawa, y cuando parece que el adolescente está a punto de estallar de nuevo, agrega rápidamente: ― Ayudaré al Oficial Tanaka en esta investigación, y aunque no tengo dudas de tu inocencia, proporcionar la prueba necesaria ahorrará a todos una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo.

El chico desea demasiado explotar a los dos―la batalla mental en sus ojos serían casi graciosa si no fuera por la situación―pero se mantiene en control.

―Bien –escupe. ―Dame las horas y te diré dónde estaba. Pero si no encuentras a este cabrón, voy a cazarlo yo mismo.

De eso, Aizawa no tenía dudas. Parece que trabajara hasta tarde hoy.

 

* * *

 

― ¿Vamos por bebidas esta noche? –pregunta Hizashi cuando Aizawa se tambalea dentro de la sala de profesores al final de día.

―No puedo –ofrece Aizawa. ―Hay una situación con la que tengo que lidiar. Me reuniré con la policía en media hora.

― ¡Qué! –grita Hizashi. ― ¡No estás de patrulla esta noche! Lo comprobé.

Aizawa solo aprovecha la oportunidad para desplomarse en el sofá, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás hasta donde llega.

―Es relacionado con los estudiantes. Hay informes de uso ilegal de quirks, y uno de los míos de primer año coincide con la descripción.

Hizashi da un silbido bajo.

―Ouch. Tú crees―

―No –responde Aizawa enfáticamente. ―Pero los dedos se tienen que apuntar a algún lado a menos que se detenga. El Oficial Tanaka y yo estaremos recorriendo el área para intentar obtener una descripción más precisa, con suerte antes de que ocurra otro incidente.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de continuar.

―Hasta ahora, todo lo que sabemos es que tenemos una docena de testigos que insisten que han visto peleas en los vecindarios al norte de la UA donde un adolescente uso explosiones para luchar contra sus oponentes –responde. ―Un adolescente ruidoso, violento y de pelo pálido con poco respeto por la autoridad y una boca excepcionalmente sucia.  Fue una descripción lo suficientemente cercana  Bakugou como para traer a la policía aquí.

Es cierto que suena mucho como Bakugou Katsuki. Pero sea lo que sea que piensen sus compañeros de clase, Aizawa conoce los del tipo como Bakugou―no arriesgaría su reputación al usar ilegalmente su quirk a plena luz del día, y es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tener que hacerlo. Lo que significa que probablemente hay un imitador involuntario corriendo por ahí.

Ayuda que dos de sus coartadas proporcionadas hayan demostrado se irrefutables―todavía en la escuela para el primer ataque, y fue capturado por la cámara en la estación del tren para el tercero, pero Aizawa necesitaba cortar eso de inmediato. El uso ilegal de quirks puede arruinar la carrera de un héroe antes de que comience―si Bakugou continúa asociado, no importará que no sea el responsable, y el explosivo adolescente tendrá suficientes desafíos para llegar a la graduación sin cargar los errores de otro adolescente en su expediente.

― ¿…Seguro que estaba cerca del norte?

Aizawa resopla.

―Sí.

― ¿…En algún lugar cerca de la escuela Seirin o… el distrito de restaurantes?

Aizawa se detiene, y levanta la cabeza. Hizashi se ve preocupado, los dedos se le enroscan de una manera que solo lo hace cuando se siente culpable.

― ¿Hizashi?

Si amigo se estremece.

―Yo… puedo, posiblemente, ¿Conocer a un adolescente que no pertenece a la UA y que viva en ese distrito que se ajuste a esa descripción?

Aizawa recuerda mentalmente el área, un restaurante rápidamente se le viene a la mente. Al igual que las muchas conversaciones largas sobre le infame ‘Yamamoto y su rebaño’.

Su cabeza se cae hacia atrás con un ruido sordo.

― ¿No pensaste en mencionar esto antes?

―Lo he mencionado –se defiende Hizashi. ―Quiero decir, no sé a ciencia cierta cuál es su quirk pero…

― ¿Quién es él? –pregunta Aizawa, antes de que Hizashi se dé cuenta de que ha estado tonificando un poco la historia de Yamamoto en las últimas semanas.

―Gokudera –ofrece Hizashi. ―Gokudera Hayato. Dieciséis, cabello plateado, con el hábito de fumar, muy, muy inteligente, y extremadamente protector de los que es suyo. No estoy seguro de su quirk, pero he escuchado suficientes bromas acerca de su ‘personalidad explosiva’ para hacer suposiciones.

Aizawa se inclina hacia delante, los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿No supones que es totalmente japonés?

― ¿Creo que Tsuyoshi dijo que es medio italiano? Definitivamente algo europeo.

Bingo.

 

* * *

 

Afortunadamente, el Oficial Tanaka está de acuerdo con él sobre la posible identificación, y se dirigen directamente al restaurante. Está cerrado, a juzgar por las horas―un descanso temporal para que el personal pueda cambiar para el servicio nocturno, pero la puerta está abierta y se dirigen hacia adentro.

Solo hay una figura a la vista, un hombre vestido de chef blanco detrás del mostrador, que mira hacia arriba a su llegada. Al segundo que los registra, suspira, con la cabeza levantándose hacia el techo.

―Debería haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para durar –murmura. ―Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

Es el tono de un hombre sufrido que sabe muy bien qué no puede controlar. Aizawa puede simpatizar.

El Oficial Tanaka por otro lado, solo parece divertido.

― ¿Yamamoto Tsuyoshi? Soy el Oficial Tanaka Shinji, y este es el Héroe Borrador, Eraserhead. Me temo que tenemos informes de uso ilegal de quirks, y un posible sospechoso está registrado como residente de esta residencia –dice. ―Eraserhead está aquí debido a la naturaleza del daño.

Los ojos de Yamamoto miran en dirección a Aizawa, y asiente con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

―Los testigos están describiendo un quirk que desafortunadamente es similar a uno de nuestros estudiantes y está causando problemas. Partes del vecindario están demostrando signos de explosión―

El dueño de la tienda de sushi ni siquiera espera a que terminen de hablar, retrocediendo un paso atrás y entra a la cocina.

― ¡Gokudera! ¡Baja aquí ahora

Hay un conjunto de escaleras justo al lado de la cocina que sube, fuera de la vista de los clientes y Aizawa escucha algunos sonidos amortiguados desde arriba, seguidos de golpes, antes de que las pisadas pesadas anuncien a su sospechoso.

Es un adolescente con cabello plateado y una delicada estructuro sea que casi podría llamarse bonita si no estuviera frunciendo el ceño y adornando con suficientes accesorios góticos para abrir una joyería. A fin de cuentas, realmente no puede ver una semejanza con su estudiante―excepto tal vez  un gusto similar en la moda de calaveras. Cuando irrumpe en el restaurante y ve a los héroes de píe junto a la puerta, frunce todavía más el ceño, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

― ¿Qué carajo están haciendo estos bastardos aquí?

Ah, ahí está. La marca registrada de Bakugou y la falta de respeto.

Yamamoto, claramente acostumbrado al lenguaje, simplemente lo ignora.

― ¿Qué has estado haciendo después de la escuela? Me dijiste que lo manejabas legalmente.

El adolescente erizó.

― ¡Lo **hice**! Revisé las leyes de defensa personal seis veces. Son estúpidas como el carajo, pero muy claras. ¡Y esos idiotas usaron sus poderes primero!

El Oficial Tanaka da un paso adelante.

― ¿Gokudera Hayato?

La cabeza del adolescente se gira con fuer.

― ¿Qué?

Tanaka rápidamente recita las fechas y los incidentes en cuestión, pero Gokudera simplemente pone los ojos en blanco.

―Claro, eso fui yo –dice, como si no hubiera confesado haber violado la ley en múltiples ocasiones. ―Todos debían aprender la lección sobre dónde se encontraban en la cadena alimentaria.

El policía ya está sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

―Gokudera, si alguien intencionalmente usa su quirk contigo, deberías contactar a las autoridades en lugar de contraatacar con el tuyo―

― ¡Ah! –el adolescente apunta un dedo en la cara del oficial. ―No utilice mi ‘quirk’, así que no hice nada malo.

Tanaka no está impresionado, apartando la mano y mirando al adolescente.

― ¿Así que solo paso que ingresaron al hospital con explosiones y residuos químicos?

Gokudera lanzó sus manos al aire.

― ¡Dios, este lugar está tan atrasado! No, no solo _paso_ , ¡Es una conclusión bastante natural para alguien que se acerca a explosivos!

― ¿Estás diciendo que se acercaron demasiado a un quirk explosivo y no fue intencional? –pregunta Aizawa, aunque está bastante seguro de que se está perdiendo algo aquí. El adolescente lo mira, y luego de… algún lugar, saca lo que parece ser un cartucho de dinamita.

―No –responde. ―Mi quirk es demasiado peligroso para perdedores como esos. Yo use, explosivos reales, de la vieja escuela. ¿Bastardos lo entienden ahora?

― ¡Hayato!

Eraserhead frunce el ceño―el hombre frente a ellos había dicho el nombre, pero había resonado desde arriba.

Ah, en la parte superior de las escaleras había un adolescente delgado con el pelo castaño y esponjoso, que parecía absolutamente horrorizado por la situación.

Este debe ser el ‘ratón y cachorro’ de los informes.

Cuando atrae los ojos de todos, se estremece, arrastrando los pies por las escaleras. Eraserhead espera que se esconda detrás del delincuente en la parte inferior, pero en cambio se pone delante, moviendo el brazo solo una pequeña fracción―un intento de mantener al adolescente donde está.

Más asombrosa es la mirada de admiración que aparece en el rostro de Gokudera cuando lo hace. Es la misma mirada que Midoriya tiene cundo All Might casi respira en su dirección. La adoración al ídolo en su forma más pura.

¿Qué tipo de relación tienen estos dos? 

―Tsuna, eso realmente no es algo para lo que necesites estar aquí –ofrece Yamamoto, sin embargo Aizawa piensa que no hay mucha fuera en las palabras. El adolescente solo sacude la cabeza.

El castaño está claramente nervioso, pero está listo para proteger a su amigo como sea necesario. Eraserhead aprecia el sentimiento.

Pero eso no cambia los hechos.

―Entonces, ¿Tu quirk? –comienza Eraserhead, volviendo la atención a Gokudera. ― ¿No implica elecciones?

El adolescente más alto gruñe, blandiendo el cartucho.

― ¡No! ¡No es un jodido quirk! ¿Qué diablos está mal ustedes? ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo!

― ¡Hayato!

La cara del adolescente se cae mientras el chico frente a él reprende su arrebato, mira hacia otro lado con arrepentimiento. El castaño esponjoso da un suspiró rápido, antes de dar un paso adelante.

―No es un quirk, señor, lo prometo. A él realmente le gustan las explosiones― ¿Usa fuegos artificiales… llamativos?

El chico se hunde un poco en lo último, y Tsuyoshi se cubre los ojos con una palma. Claramente, los ‘fuegos artificiales’ no son del todo preciso.

Aún así, si _no_ es un quirk, es un asunto para la policía, no de los héroes, y la reputación de Bakugou será limpiada.

― ¿Puedes probarlo?

Gokudera pone los ojos en blanco y toma un par de palillos de la misma mesa. El mira a Tsuna, quien luego mira a Tsuyoshi, quien le da un gesto de asentimiento.

La mano del adolescente se ilumina en rojo, casi como si estuviera en llamas, aunque se centra más en los anillos que el chico lleva en la piel―y los palillos se desintegran en nada.

Los ojos de Eraserhead se ensanchan mientras las llamas se desvanecen.

―Desintegración. Ese es mi ‘quirk’ –dice Gokudera, aunque la última palabra se dice con una emoción que Eraserhead no puede ubicar. ―Si lo hubiera  usado con esos bastardos, no habrían vivido lo suficiente como para quejarse.

Sinceramente, esta no es la forma en que Aizawa vio esta conversación. Claramente, Tanaka no está mucho mejor, pero cuando queda claro que Gokudera está a punto de despotricar, Aizawa aparta al hombre para evitar que interfiera.

―Los primeros idiotas pensaron que podían intimidarme solo porque tenían quirks físicos, como si eso fuera suficiente para asustarme, ¡Hah! ¡Ni si quiera recuerdo sus jodidos nombres! El segundo grupo de bastardos pensaron que podían atacar al De… _Tsuna_. ¡No podía dejarlos! ¡Y ese pervertido intento fotografiar a Kyoko! ¡Debería estar agradecido de que yo sea el que estaba allí! ¡Si fuera el cabeza de césped, nunca volvería a caminar!

― ¿…Y hoy? –preguntó Aizawa, cuando parecía que el adolescente se estaba calmando. Gokudera frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado.

―Idiotas del ‘Sushi No Go’ y ‘Sushero’ que no están felices de que el sushi de Yamamoto sea mejor que el de ellos –dice. ―Pensaron que podrían enviar a algunos tipos y destruir la atmosfera. Los mande a volar hace semanas, pero supongo que pensaron que volverían intentarlo.

Tsuna sacudió su cabeza en shock.

― ¡Ellos volvieron!

Entonces, de repente recuerda que tiene una audiencia y su cabeza se mueve hacia atrás.

―Hiiieee…

Yamamoto no se ve mucho mejor, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

―Tsunayoshi. Gokudera, pensé que hablamos de esto.

― ¡No queríamos que te preocuparas! –insiste Gokudera. ―Haces lo suficiente por nosotros. Por mí, el idiota del béisbol y el De… mierda… Tsuna, solo pensé que podríamos manejarlo.

―Oh, ¿Así que Takeshi está involucrado en esto también?

Ambos chicos se estremecen, pero Yamamoto está sonriendo. Es apenas algo, pero definitivamente está ahí.

― ¿Pensé que el punto central de toda esta aventura era no tener que manejar las cosas por tu cuenta?

―Eso es –insiste Tsuna ―, es solo… difícil de recordar a veces.

Hay una novela para ser leída en esas palabras, pero se supone que esta será la noche libre de Aizawa, y todavía tiene el problema original con el que lidiar.

―Oficial Tanaka, si esto no es un uso de quirk, no estoy seguro de que se hay cometido ningún delito grave.

El oficial solo sacude la cabeza.

―Hay destrucción de propiedad pública y privada. Y si tu… armamento no es de grado civil―

―Lo es –Gokudera insiste. ―Me aseguré de ello, en caso de que esto sucediera.

― ¿Esperabas ser atacado? –pregunta Aizawa, y Gokudera sonríe.

―Las leyes no prohíben el uso de herramientas no letales para defensa personal –responde Gokudera. ―Quirks están prohibidos a menos de que tú vida esté literalmente en peligro, pero las leyes sobre armas y explosivos faltan gravemente. Si un villano decide ignorar la ley, tener defensa no ilegal simplemente tiene sentido. Mis bombas son perfectamente legales, y puedo probarlo.

La verdad es que no está equivocado. Eraserhead ha chocado contra esas leyes en más de un ocasión. Cuando empezaron a aparecer los quirks, las leyes se lanzaron para acorralar a los más destructivos, y las reglas tradicionales sobre defensa personales… no se cumplieron. Son un subproducto de las generaciones en las que tener un quirk era poco común y no tenía que ver con la norma. Muchos villanos se escapaban con golpes en la muñeca después de tratar con Eraserhead porque luchan con herramientas ya que su quirk se vuelve inútil. Si Gokudera  Hayato ha estudiado esas leyes, y Eraserhead cree que sí, entonces no hay duda de que sus ‘fuegos artificiales’ estaban dentro de los límites legales.

―Creo que esto es algo para que su departamento de ética lidie –Aizawa le murmura la Oficial Tanaka, y se dirige a la puerta. ―Me voy a casa.

 

* * *

 

Al final, Gokudera Hayato recibió un mes de servicio comunitario una severa advertencia de no llevar explosivos  áreas públicas, y aunque Bakugou ha tratado de amenazar, sobornar y engañar para obtener el nombre del ‘bastardo imitador’ de Aizawa, su reputación deja de recibir golpes.

La población delincuente cercana, sin embargo, no lo hace. Al parecer, Gokudera es tan peligroso peleando como lo es con un quirk o explosivos. Algo que Aizawa aprende de Hizashi una vez que comienza a escuchar sus murmullos de Takesushi de nuevo. De repente, son mucho más interesantes ahora que se ha encontrado con dos de los chicos.

A su manera, Gokudera Hayato es una persona fascinante. La mayoría de las personas, una vez que desarrollan su quirk, se centran en cómo usarlo y solo eso. Dispuestos a defenderse con eso y aprovechar sus oportunidades en el campo en lugar de encontrar otra manera. Es una de las razones por las que la leyes de autodefensa siguen siendo tan arcaicas―no hay una gran urgencia para modificarlas.

Para que alguien desarrolle un quirk tan destructivo y, sin embargo, opte por luchar con armas de su propio diseño… es casi una pena que Gokudera nunca haya intentado ir a la UA. Eraserhead podría haber disfrutado viendo a dónde podría ir esa mente. Aunque espera que la decisión no haya sido tomada por tontos arrogantes que condenaron al niño por tener un quirk de villano, sin duda, tenía el temperamento, el disgusto y la posible historia para sugerir que no había sido fácil para vivir.

Y luego estaba el otro chico. Diminuto y sin pretensiones, pero dispuesto a mirar a dos héroes para mantener a su amigo a salvo. Eraserhead no puede evitar preguntarse cuál es su quirk,  y que hizo para tener  alguien tan parecido a Bakugou en personalidad, mirándolo con tanto asombro.

…Pero, ¿Qué demonios Gokudera seguía intentando llamarlo?


	3. Ojiro

Comenzó una tarde normal. La escuela había terminado, y Ojiro estaba caminando por la calle con Kaminari y Toru, discutiendo sobre sus resultados en el último curso de rescate, cuando vio una conmoción en la calle y se detuvo dónde estaba, mientras que Toru y Kaminari siguieron caminando.

—Vamos, solo digo que Aizawa-sensei siempre es mucho más duro conmigo que con cualquier otra persona –se queja Kaminari. —Él sabe que tengo un límite antes de que mi cabeza se arruine.

—Entonces necesitas poder atravesar y romper ese límite –responde Toru. —Plus Ultra.

—Plus Ultra no va a ayudarme cuando mi CI caiga en números negativos. Ojiro, ayúdame aquí.

Sin embargo, el otro adolescente no responde y los dos se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta.

 — ¿Ojiro?

El adolescente levantó una mano y señaló hacia delante.

— ¿Ese es Hideki?

Ambos adolescentes parpadearon y se giraron hacia delante. Había dos adolescentes vestidos de negro fuera de uno de los restaurantes. Un chico alto de pelo negro y uno de pelo castaño más bajo con las manos demasiado grandes. Kaminari se gira con confusión.

— ¿Quién?

Ojiro parpadea y le da una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Oh, lo siento. El tipo de cabello castaño de allá, crecimos en la misma área. Fuimos a la misma escuela primaria y secundaria.

Kaminari mira por encima, observando  los dos. ‘Hideki’ aparentemente tratando de suplicarle algo al adolescente de pelo negro más alto.

—Bueno, una vez que hayan terminado, ¿Quieres ir a saludar?

Ojiro sonríe, y se encoge de hombros.

—Por qué no.

Comienzan a acercarse, y el ruido pronto se solidifica en palabras, una frustración evidente en la voz de Hideki.

— ¡Vamos Yamamoto! ¿Seguro que no puedes convencerlo de que lo haga? ¿Incluso solo a modo de prueba?

El otro adolescente solo se ríe.

—Lo siento, Hideki, pero a Tsuna realmente no le gustan los deportes. No quiero hacerlo sentir culpable por algo que no quiere hacer.

—Pero sabes lo importante que es el juego que viene—

—Hideki –interrumpe Yamamoto, bajando la voz. —No.

—Qué hay de la reputación de la escu—

—Sigue presionando y dejare el equipo.

El otro chico se calla por completo, y los ojos de Yamamoto se entrecierran con un brillo peligroso. Ojiro combate contra el estremecimiento que siente.

—Por favor, déjalo.

El chico de cabello castaño se hunde, y el otro adolescente sonríe, el aura amenazadora se desvanece cuando él le da una despedida con la mano antes de entrar por la puerta del restaurante en el que habían estado discutiendo. Una vez solo, el adolescente de cabello castaño se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspira con frustración.

— ¿Hideki?

El chico se da la vuelta y su cara se ilumina cuando mira a Ojiro.

— ¡Ojiro! –grita. — ¡No te he visto desde la graduación!

Sus ojos se agitan mientras mira sus uniformes y sonríe.

—Hey, ¿Lograste entrar a la UA? Eso es genial.

Kaminari da un paso adelante con una sonrisa.

—Estudiantes de la clase no. 1 presentes.

— ¡No necesitas presumir, Kaminari! –advierte Ojiro. —Pero sí, logré. Estos son mis compañeros de clase, Kaminari y Toru. Chicos, este es Hideki.

Hideki asiente.

—Encantado de conocerlos. Tendré que alentarlos cuando sea el festival escolar.

Sus ojos recorrer el camino, enfocándose en un restaurante de comida rápida, y apunta un pulgar en esa dirección.

— ¿Quieren conseguir algo de comer y ponerse al día? Me encantaría saber cómo es realmente la UA. Uno escucha tantos rumores.

 

* * *

 

 

Unos minutos más tarde, todos estaban sentados en una hamburguesería, mientras que Hideki habló sobre su propia entrada a la escuela.

—Sabes, pensé en intentar para la UA, pero para ser sincero, mi corazón no estaba en eso –dijo, tomando un refresco. —Realmente me encanta el béisbol. La mayoría de los niños quieren jugar a los héroes, yo solo quería jugar el juego. Y mi quirk es perfecto para las ligas de quirk. Seirin casi me garantizaba un lugar antes de que mi último año escuela, por lo que hubo muchas dudas al respecto.

Apunta un dedo hacia Ojiro.

—Este recibió la misma oferta después de ganar el campeonato de Karate, pero se negó a considerarlo hasta que al menos lo intentó por la UA.

Tanto Kaminari como Toru miraron al ahora ruborizado Ojiro.

—No me di cuenta de que habías considerado eso, Ojiro –dice Toru, y el adolescente solo sonrió y se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Bueno, mi quirk no es exactamente llamativo mucha gente pensó que lo haría mejor en los deportes que en el trabajo de héroe.

Toru hace un ‘oh’ en comprensión.

Aunque necesitas una licencia de héroe para usar tu quirk en público, no es la única licencia que hay. Cuando los quirks comenzaron a prevalecer cada vez más, especialmente aquellos que involucraban mutaciones físicas, hubo un negocio que exigió que se les permitiera usar los quirks libremente. Deportes.

Estados Unidos, Rusia y China fueron, con mucho, los defensores más ruidosos. Se apresuraron a argumentar que prohibir a alguien con cuatro brazo en lugar de dos, o alguien que pudiera saltar mucho más alto de lo normal sería una violación de los derechos humanos. Si los quirks están para quedarse, ¿Por qué los equipos deportivos no pueden aprovechar?  ¿Es realmente diferente a los jugadores con talento natural?

Tomó una eternidad armar la logística, pero eventualmente, las Ligas de Quirks se convirtió en una cosa. Mientras que las escuelas de Héroes capacitaban  los estudiantes de cómo convertirse en héroes que podrían usar sus quirks en público, surgieron Escuelas Deportivas para capacitar a los estudiantes en cómo usar su quirk en el campo. Las reglas sobre el uso de los quirks fueron exhaustivas y detalladas, dependiendo del quirk en cuestión y del deporte que se está practicando.

Para muchos aspirantes a héroes que no llegaban a los cursos de héroes altamente selectivos, los deportes son a menudo su alternativa. Ella mismo había sido reclutada por unos pocos equipos que podían ver el valor de tener un jugador invisible, pero todos fueron rechazados una vez que estuvo segura de su aceptación en la UA.

—Bueno, la pérdida del mundo deportivo es nuestra ganancia –ofrece Kaminari, y Ojiro sonríe, solo ara mirar por la ventana y señalar con una mano hacia la calle, afuera del restaurante de sushi.

—Entonces, ¿Que fue todo eso? Parecías frustrado.

Hideki suspira y mira por la ventana con expresión casi melancólica.

— ¿Recuerdas que en la secundaria había un chico que tenía algún tipo de quirk de súper exactitud? ¿Y todos trataron de meterlo en los equipos de beisbol o tiro con arco, pero en lugar de eso se aferró al club de ajedrez?

Ojiro frunce el ceño.

—Sí. Todo el mundo pensó que estaba loco, estaba hecho prácticamente para los deportes, pero no estaba interesado.

Hideki se ríe.

—Bueno, mi clase en Seirin tiene la secuela. Sawada Tsunayoshi, que tiene uno de los quirks más geniales que he visto en mi vida, pero su objetivo en la vida es pasar la escuela sin siquiera usarlo.

—Bueno, ¿No es eso respetado? –Toru pregunta. —Después de todo, el público no está destinado a usar sus quirks tan casualmente.

 — ¡Pero ni siquiera lo usa en clases de gimnasia que aprueban los quirks a menos que el maestro le ordene hacerlo! –se queja Hideki. — ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que podía hacer todo lo que podía hacer hasta que Ottowa-sensei le ordenó que no se contuviera la semana pasada!

—Wow –Kaminari se ríe. — ¿Quién no se arriesga a usar su quirk? quiero decir, la mitad del punto de ir a una escuela de deportes es lo flexibles que pueden ser las reglas sin-quirk.

— ¿Tal vez está avergonzado por eso? –ofrece Toru. — ¿O no puede controlarlo muy bien?

— ¿Estás bromeando? –Hideki resopla. — ¡Si algo, debería estar en la escuela con _ustedes_! Su quirks es muy poderoso, y definitivamente sabe cómo usarlo. Nuestro profesor de gimnasia casi se arranca el cabello cuando se dio cuenta de que él no tenía intención de unirse a los quipos de quirk.

Se desploma en su asiento.

—El tipo con el que estaba hablando, ese es Yamamoto Takeshi. Está en el quipo sin quirk, pero honestamente, juega en el equipo de quirks para emparejar números en la práctica porque es _así_ de bueno, y es uno de los mejores amigos de Tsuna. Pensé que tal vez podría hablar con él para que convenciera  a Tsuna, pero no llegué a ningún lado.

— ¿Es su quirk realmente útil? –pregunta Ojiro, y Hideki lanza su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Bueno, hasta hace poco no nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba usando todo el asunto. Tiene un nombre extraño y nadie estaba realmente seguro de lo que hacía—par ser sincero, pensé que era una especie de intuición muy precisa, él es muy bueno para predecir los movimientos de las personas. Al principio, los maestros pensaron que sería bueno como gerente o estratega o algo así, pero entonces Ottawa-sensei tuvo en sus manos el registro de quirks de todos y nos permitió tener un juego sin restricciones por diversión, ¡Y resulta que puede volar!

Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron.

— ¿Volar? –Kaminari chilla.

—Es un quirk bastante raro –dice Ojiro, con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Está afectado por la gravedad o—?

Hideki sacude la cabeza.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero él estaba realmente lejos en el campo, y Touga—que tiene este quirk de viento—envió la pelota volando hasta el cielo. Todo el mundo estaba seguro de que iba a ser un jonrón, y lo siguiente que sabíamos es que Tsuna tiene este… fuego que brilla en su cabeza y sus manos, ¡Y disparado en el aire! Atrapa la pelota veinte metros arriba, ¡Y _continuo haciéndolo_! El otro equipo no pudo conseguir un solo hit que él no atrapó.

—Oh, entonces no es un quirk de vuelo sino uno de fuego –ofrece Toru, golpeando el puño contra su otra mano en comprensión. — ¿Uso la propulsión de las llamas?

—Eso es lo que pensamos, pero escucha. ¿Su guante y la pelota? Ni siquiera estaban _chamuscados_. ¿Después de atraparla? Usó el mismo truco de propulsión para enviarlo volando hacia Yamamoto a una velocidad, que no me preguntes cómo, la pudo atrapar. La pelota ni siquiera estaba **caliente**. Sea lo que sea, parece fuego, pero no lo es.

Los ojos de Ojiro se ensanchan en comprensión.

—Lo que significa que no está limitado por las reglas de quirks elementales.

Toru está empezando a entender por qué Hideki está tan afectado. Los quirks elementales son algunos de los más peligrosos—solo viendo lo que Todoroki puede hacer con su hielo con un poco de esfuerzo, o Kaminari, con su cerebro frito aparte—y, como tales, cómo y cuándo se pueden usar en los deportes está altamente controlado y regulado. Tanto que rara vez vale la pena jugar. Si el quirk de Sawada solo _parece_ fuego…

— ¡Exactamente! –responde Hideki. — ¿Y una vez que sumas eso con la intuición? ¡Podría ser imparable en el campo! ¡Es una locura de multi-quirk! puede averiguar lo que la gente v  hacer antes de que lo hagan. Puede bolar, _y_ puede lanzar con una velocidad y una longitud insanas. Cuando lo usa, es literalmente **imposible** marcar contra él, porque sabe a dónde vas a apuntar. Lanza más rápido de lo que la mayoría de la gente puede seguir, y no hay altura y distancia que no pueda alcanzar. Es el tipo de quirk que _sueñas_ cuando eres niño. Sinceramente, no sé por qué no  probó para los exámenes de héroe.

—Espera, tiene un quirk como ese, ¿Y ni siquiera _solicitó_ un Curso de Héroe? –pregunta Ojiro, y Hideki niega.

—Casi parecía _confundido_ cundo la gente le preguntaba. Como si él no se supusiera fuera increíble o algo. Aunque todos sus amigos son así. Todos tienen estos quirks poderosos, pero es como si nunca antes hubieran considerado usarlos. Demonios, Yamamoto podría haber aplicado para el equipo de quirks—su quirk puede ralentizar a las personas o algo así—pero ni siquiera lo considero.  Chrome tiene algún tipo de quirk de _construcción_ , pero es tan ajena como Tsuna cuando le pregunta por el curso de Héroes.

Kaminari silba.

—Luego está Gokudera, una especie de genio delincuente que juro está en medio de su historia de origen villano –dice Hideki con un estremecimiento. —De verdad, él da más miedo que su quirk, y su quirk es jodida _desintegración_. Al menos Kyoko es dulce; en realidad no tiene quirk, pero **nadie** se mete con ella sin enfrentar la ira de ese grupo. Creo que todos son amigos de su hermano mayor o algo así, probablemente prometieron cuidar de ella.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa y sus ojos miran hacia otro lado.

—Para ser honesto, creo que ella no tiene quirk porque si tuviera uno; conquistaría el mundo. La mitad de la escuela está enamorada de ella. Es realmente linda.

Ojiro ahoga una carcajada y Kaminari se ríe mientras Toru pone los ojos en blanco, todos se recargan en su asiento mientras la frustración desaparece por la diversión.

 

* * *

 

 

—Me gusta tu amigo, Ojiro, tenemos que ver un o dos juegos si tenemos la oportunidad.

Ojiro sonríe, despidiéndose con un gesto mientras Hideki desaparece por la calle.

—Gracias, Toru. Tal vez podamos convencer al resto de la clase para que venga también. A Hideki probablemente le encantaría.

—Tal vez para entonces y habrá hablado con ese extraño compañero suyo para que juegue en el equipo –agrega Kaminari, apartándose de la pared en la que había estado apoyado. —Aunque es un poco loco. ¿Quién tiene un quirk como ese y no va a una escuela de héroes?

Ojiro frunce el ceño mientras comienzan a caminar.

—Siendo sincero, esa no es la parte más loca.

Toru lo mira.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ojiro se encoge de hombros.

—L pregunta que me gustaría hacer es, ¿Cómo alguien desarrolla un quirk como ese y no se ve presionado por l sociedad para al menos _intentar_ el examen?

Kaminari se quedó quiero, y ladeó la cabeza.

—…Huh. Eso es un buen punto. En el momento en que apareció mi quirk, todos los adultos y maestros que me vieron me dijeron que intentara el curso de héroes. Consejeros de quirk estaban poniendo mi nombre en las listas de espera.

Toru asiente.

—Tienes razón. Incluso tuvimos reclutadores buscando recomendaciones. Se habrían vuelto locos por un quirk como ese en el jardín de infantes.

Ojiro se encoge de hombros.

Probablemente hay una explicación simple. Como si él es de una ciudad pequeña o tuviera influencia familiar. Pero parece extraño.

—Eh, es un mundo extraño –ofrece Kaminari. —Si alguna vez lo vemos en persona, puedes preguntarle. Pero no me preocuparía por eso— ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que alguna vez nos lo encontremos?

El chico de la cola se ríe.

—Buen punto. Solo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. ¿Carrera hasta la estación?

—Oh, ¡Estoy dentro!

Toru chilla cuando los dos la pasan corriendo, accidentalmente chocando contra un chico de cabello castaño a un lado.

— ¡Hiiieee!

—Oh por— ¡Lo siento! ¡Espérenme!

Ella los persigue, dejando de tras al adolescente. Para cuando han llegado a la estación, él—y su conversación anterior—han dejado sus mentes por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Admito abiertamente que estoy agregando mi propio worldbuilding aquí. No he leído suficiente de BNHA para saber si esto es una adición razonable o si realmente existe, pero francamente, lo primero que pensé cuando leí que necesitaban una licencia para usar sus quirks era 'NO hay ninguna manera en que las ligas deportivas no impugnen eso'. 
> 
> En serio, mucho antes de que alguien e preocupe por los héroes, les aseguro que las ligas deportivas defendían su derecho a usar personas con múltiples extremidades, estirare o saltar en deportes. Y dado que el festival escolar de la UA es aparentemente más popular que los Juegos Olímpicos en este mundo, está claro que a la gente le gusta ver gente usando quirks. Como cualquier persona que haya visto ALGUNA VEZ anime de deporte, lo admitirá. Las licencias deportivas son una cosa en el mundo de BNHA, y si no lo son, deberían serlo.


	4. Midnight

Nunca se diga que a Nemuri Kayama no le encantaba hacer una entrada

En el momento en que ella puso un pie en Takesushi, casi todas las cabezas voltearon dos veces, y ella disfruto la atención. Es cierto que probablemente era porque ella estaba medio cargando, medio estrangulando a un Shouta vendado en ese momento, pero hey, lo que sea que funcione.

Detrás de ella, Hizashi se deslizó pasando al dúo, dándole un saludo a la recibidora. La chica apenas parpadeó, igualando la sonrisa de Hizashi con alegría.

―Buenas tardes, Yamada. ¿Mesa para tres?

Ella hace un gesto hacia el restaurante, y Hizashi, de manera bastante burlona, hace un gesto para que los otros dos avancen, y Nemuri mira a su cautivo momificado.

―Está bien, estamos aquí, puedes soltarme –murmura Shouta. ―Difícilmente voy a saltar por una ventana.

Hizashi sonríe y palmea a su amigo en la cabeza.

―Contigo, Shouta, ese es un resultado perfectamente creíble.

Por lo poco que puede ver de su rostro, están bastante seguros de que le hombre está frunciendo el ceño y sus ojos van hacia la puerta. Nemuri lo sacude ligeramente.

―Ni siquiera lo intentes, Shouta –advierte. ―No hemos tenido una noche fuera en meses, y quiero sushi.

― ¿Cómo te convenció de esto? –Shouta murmura, y Nemuri sonríe.

―Fácil. Hizashi prometió pagar las bebidas.

Shouta pone los ojos en blanco, pero detiene la mayor parte de su lucha ahora que está en el edificio. Para ser justos, la mayoría de sus argumentos habían sido superficiales, a Nemuri se le había dado bien decir cuando el héroe clandestino realmente no tiene ganas de compañía y cuando es por costumbre. Su mayor problema con venir a Takesushi había sido su proximidad con UA―él considera que es una mala forma que lo sorprendan bebiendo en cualquier lugar que sus estudiantes puedan ver. Especialmente cuando todavía te estar recuperando visiblemente de un casi mortal ataque de villanos.

Pero Hizashi lo había estado acosando para que vinieran aquí por semanas, y Nemuri, siempre feliz de socializar, especialmente con el dinero de otra persona, no había tomado mucho para convencer como respaldo. Honestamente, también es un poco de castigo para Shouta después del incidente de la USJ―el estúpido adicto al trabajo les provocó ataques cardiacos cuando desapareció del hospital para dar clase de todas las cosas.

 Y si él está lo suficientemente bien como para enseñar, está lo suficientemente bien como para salir a comer a un restaurante.

Se acomodaron en una mesa en la esquina, cuyo resultado es que Shouta finalmente pierda algo de tensión en sus hombros. Con una pared en la espalda y aliados en ambos lados, el hombre herido podría tener una noche decente―en verdad, Nemuri no sabe cómo el héroe clandestino no ha caído muerto por el puto estrés de la vida todavía.

Mentalmente se pregunta si Aizawa siquiera recuerda cómo relajarse cuando un joven adolescente con un lio de cabello castaño llega a su mesa.

―Yamada –saluda con una sonrisa. ― ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Tuvo un buen día?

Hizashi le sonríe al adolescente.

―Yo, Tsuna. ¿Te han ascendido al frente de la casa hoy?

‘Tsuna’ se sonroja.

―Ah, Gokudera ha estado un poco… frustrado hoy. Tsuyoshi me pidió que cambiara. ¿Quiere su habitual?

Hizashi niega y hace un gesto hacia sus dos compañeros.

―Estamos celebrando el estatus de mi migo de ‘vida-o-muerte’ a ‘estable’ –dice, clavando un codo en el costado de Shouta solo un poco más feroz de lo que probablemente debería. ―Lo que recomendé Yamamoto―vamos con _omakase_ [1].

Su joven mesero sonríe y siente, antes de que sus ojos miraran a Aizawa y frunciera el ceño, observando el cuerpo momificado.

―Lo siento… ¿Lo he visto antes?

―Él tiene una de esas caras –dice Hizashi, con una sonrisa que amenaza romper su rostro en dos. Comprensible teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de la cara de Aizawa está oculta por una gasa médica. El adolescente parece confundido, pero sacude la cabeza, claramente eligiendo no presionar.

Cuando se va, Nemuri se inclina sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.

―Está bien Sr. ‘Usual’ –dice ella. ― ¿Quién es quién? Preséntanos a tu nueva familia.

Hizashi pone los ojos en blanco.

―Hah hah.

Sin embargo, se inclina rápidamente y señala con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

―Bueno, probablemente Fuuta está arriba, es demasiado joven para ayudar, pero Yamamoto y su hijo, Takeshi, están en la cocina con su impulsivo residente –dice. ―Ese es el único con el que Shouta tuvo problemas.

Desde su asiento, Nemuri no puede ver realmente en la cocina, aparte de la extraña mata de cabeza, pero asiente de todos modos.

― ¿El impulsivo suele ser un mesero? Interesante elección.

―Es un _encanto_ –sonríe Hizashi. ―En serio, deberías verlo cada vez Tsuna está en su proximidad inmediata, su personalidad hace un giro de 180 completo. Es _gracioso_. De la forma en que Tsuyoshi lo entiende, creo que Tsuna salvó su vida o algo así y fue en plan samurái por eso.

Luego señala a las chicas cerca de la entrada.

―Chrome está generalmente en el mostrador de comida para llevar. ¿Aparentemente ella estuvo tutelada brevemente por alguien con una cabeza de figura? Ella es más feliz allí de todos modos, y Kyoko es nuestra encantadora recibidora, elegida para el papel porque literalmente no hay nada que la sorprenda, aunque a veces trabaja como mesera cuando si hermano no está cerca… ¡Ah!

Señala un dedo  hacia un adolescente que sale de la cocina con platos, yendo hacia las mesas que están cerca en el restaurante.

―Ese es su hermano, Ryohei. Él es el mayor y probablemente hace la mayoría de los turnos ya que se graduó. Quiere ser boxeador y, por lo que me dice Yamamoto, podría hacer su debut el próximo año. Para ser sincero, me recuerda a…

― ¡Yagi!

Los dos hombres la miraron confundidos.

—Bueno, no. Iba a decir el pelirrojo en la clase de Shouta, aunque ahora que lo mencionas—

Se corta cuando se d cuenta de que Nemuri no está hablando con él, sino que mira hacia el otro lado del restaurante, medio levantándose de su asiento y saludo a un hombre alto y rubio que está parado en la fila para pedir. Al sonido de su nombre, el héroe más viejo gira la cabeza, antes de sonreír y hacer un breve saludo en su dirección.

Sin embargo, eso no es suficiente para Nemuri, quien rápidamente cambia su saludo a un gesto de ‘ven aquí’, sin importarle el ‘ _¿De verdad, Nemuri?_ ’ de Hizashi. Ella tiene una forma, demándenla.

El hombre parece un poco nervioso, pero se acerca de todos modos.

—Buenas tardes –saluda. —Los escuche hablar sobre salir, pero no me di cuenta de que estarían aquí.

Nemuri sacude un pulgar en dirección de Hizashi.

—Bueno, este tonto ha estado hablando maravillas de este lugar durante semanas, y nunca me ha decepcionado en la comida para llevar. Pensé que celebraríamos el espectáculo cercano a la muerte de Shouta con la experiencia completa.

—Eso no fue un espectáculo –murmura Shouta, y sus compañeros de cena se ríen. Nemuri sabe que han logrado romper el hielo cuando ve la mueca de Yagi en una sonrisa de culpa.

Hizashi sonríe y se inclina sobre la mesa.

— ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

—Oh no, no me gustaría interrumpir— –comienza el hombre, pero Nemuri interrumpa.

—No seas tonto, cuantos más mejor, ¿Verdad? Siéntate, siéntate. ¿A menos que tengas un lugar donde estás?

El hombre duda por un breve momento, antes de que sus hombros se relajen y una sonrisa tímida aparezca en su rostro.

—Bueno, admito que no tengo planes –dice, antes de fruncir el ceño hacia Aizawa. —Pero, mi chico, ¿Estás seguro de que te has recuperado lo suficiente como para—?

—Sí –Hizashi y Nemuri sueltan, mientras que Aizawa da un pequeño suspiro de diversión.

—Te escapaste del hospital _una vez_ …

En ese momento, Tsuna aparece con sus pedidos de bebidas, y le da a Yagi una reacción tardía.

—Ah, buenas tardes señor –tartamudea. — ¿Se unirá a esta mesa?

—Ordenamos omakase –ofrece Hizashi.

Yagi, sin embargo, sacude la cabeza.

—Oh no, yo ordene para llevar. Si pudieras pedirle a la joven Chrome que lo envíe aquí. Tengo algunas… restricciones médicas, así que me temo que debo ser más particular con mis opciones.

Tsuna asiente, aunque parece que está mirando a Yagi con cierta preocupación. El héroe más viejo solo pide agua para beber, y el chico se va.

—Podríamos haberle hecho saber a Yamamoto tus restricciones médicas para tu pedido –agrega Hizashi una vez que el chico se va, pero Yagi solo hace un gesto para quitarle importancia.

—Aprecio la idea, pero no hay razón para que tengan que contenerse por mi culpa. Hay más que suficientes opciones aquí para que yo disfrute.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo estas tomando ser maestro? –pregunta Nemuri, sirviéndose un caso. Ella tiene una cuenta que llenar, y una marca personal que vencer. —Ha sido una curva de aprendizaje aguda, especialmente con todo el caos.

Yagi da una risa triste.

—Sí, debo admitir que no estaba tan preparado como espera. Y ha sido más difícil de lo esperado trabajar alrededor de mi límite de tiempo.

Entonces, ve a Aizawa con una mirada de disculpa. Aizawa evita la expresión agarrando incómodamente su vaso y mirando por ventana.

―Oh, mira, la comida está en camino –dijo Hizashi, mirando hacia la concina. ―Seguido de un perfecto cambio de tema.

Tanto Tsuna como el adulto Yamamoto se dirigen hacia la mesa, cada uno llevando bandejas. Tsuna se ve demasiado nervioso cuando coloca los platos, y Nemuri sonrió cuando ve uno de sus favoritos personales en el primer plato. Yamamoto entonces avanza para dejar los suyos.

―Buenas, Yamada. Supongo que este es el amigo del que me hablaste.

Hizashi sonríe y hace un gesto hacia Aizawa, que pone los ojos en blanco pero, por lo demás, mira al hombre con cortesía.

―Yup. Este es Aizawa Shouta, mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria –dice. ―Por favor, disculpa los vendajes, no tiene ningún concepto de autocontrol.

―No necesito eso de ti –murmura Aizawa, luego de mirar hacia Yamamoto y saludarlo con un asentimiento.

―Gracias por aguantar a este idiota –dice. ― ¿Cómo te has acomodado en Musutafu?

Yamamoto sonríe.

―Ha sido un ajuste, pero hasta ahora ha sido mayormente positivo.

Entonces mira a Yagi y comienza a colocar sus platos.

―Estos son de tu comida para llevar. Junto con algunos platos de la orden de Hizashi que deberían estar bien para ti.

Los ojos de Yagi se ensanchan mientras se percata del aumento, y tanto como Hizashi como Nemuri sonríen.

―Déjame saber si son adecuados –dice Yamamoto, retrocediendo. ―Dadas las circunstancias, puedo reemplazar o sustituir si es necesario.

―No, esto es… perfecto –responde Toshinori, medio frunciendo el ceño con sospecha. ―Sé que ordené algo de esto para llevar, pero, ¿Cómo sabías que el resto estaría bien?

―Chrome –admite Yamamoto, mirando a la chica que trabajaba en el mostrador de comida para llevar. ―Ella te ha visto venir unas cuantas veces y vio un patrón.

Toshinori sonríe.

―Bueno, dale mi agradecimiento. Y te agradezco también.

Yamamoto sonríe.

―No sería un gran chef si no pudiera trabajar con las restricciones de salud. Por favor, disfrútalo.

El hombre se dirige a la cocina, mientras Tsuna sonríe y les da una pequeña reverencia.

― ¡Déjenme saber si hay algo que puedo hacer por ustedes!

Mientras camina hacia otra mesa, Nemuri sacude la cabeza.

―Bueno, tengo una nueva apuesta para el grupo de la sala de profesores –dice con una sonrisa. ―Cuánto tiempo Yamamoto Tsuyoshi permanece en el mercado. ¿Hasta qué punto permanece disponible?

―El todo viudo-con-siete-niños _podría_ tener algo que ver, Nemuri –advierte Hizashi, con los ojos entrecerrados. ―No empieces a entrometerte, no estoy siendo excluido del mejor sushi de la ciudad porque quieres entretenimiento en vivo.

—Oh, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad –se ríe Nemuri. —Él es un cocinero, un hombre de familia, no está nada mal para los ojos, y aparentemente es un observador excepcional. Conozco al menos tres mujeres y dos hombres que lo encerrarían en un parpadeo.

Ella chasquea los dedos con una sonrisa antes de agarrar sus palillos y comer. Hizashi frunce el ceño, pero Shouta le da un codazo, y él lo deja ir, acercando su plato para agarrar el sushi.

Normalmente, Nemuri habría considerado bromear un poco más, pero honestamente, la comida merecía toda su atención. El sushi nunca ha sido su favorito, pero el trabajo de Tsuyoshi la está haciendo reconsiderar seriamente su postura.

A juzgar por la media sonrisa en la cara  de Shouta, ella no es la única. Yagi también está haciendo ruidos muy agradables a su lado.

—Mejor que algo para llevar, ¿Huh? –pregunta Nemuri, y Yagi asiente-

—Se está volviendo difícil encontrar comida que pueda digerir, que todavía tenga variedad de sabores –admite. —Este es un regalo de bienvenida.

Hizashi sonríe, y golpea el hombro de Aizawa.

—Esos son dos pulgares arriba, ¿Qué hay de ti, Shouta? ¿Te alegra que te haya arrastrado aquí?

—Ya me has alimentado a la fuerza con sushi más de una vez, Hizashi –dice, mirando por encima. —Ya sabías que me gustaba.

—Bueno, sí –admite Hizashi. —Pero la comida es solo la mitad. ¿Qué pasa con el ambiente? ¿El personal? ¿Yamamoto mismo?

Aizawa bufa.

—A fin de cuentas, el restaurante es aceptable.

Hizashi solo levanta las manos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Lo tomo. Solo come tu sushi.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante la siguiente hora, Tsuna les trae varios platos más y mucho más alcohol, por lo que al final de la comida, Nemuri está un poco roja y muy agradecida de que no esté trabajando mañana. Hizashi se está riendo un poco, y ella obtiene un placer inmenso placer al recordar que él lo  **esta**.  A juzgar por la forma en que Aizawa está sacudiendo la cabeza y Yagi está haciendo una mueca, ellos también lo saben.

—Hizashi, por el bien de tus células cerebrales restantes y el dolor de cabeza que tendrás mañana, te estoy deteniendo –advierte Aizawa. —Nemuri, esto va para ti también.

—Awww –se queja. —Pero Hizashi lo prometió.

—Y una vez te prometí cuando éramos graduados novatos, que ni Hizashi ni yo permitiríamos que emborracharas tanto que no podrías llegar a casa por tus medios.

La mujer frunce el ceño.

—Era una chica ingenua en aquel entonces. Puedo manejar mi licor.

Hizashi se ríe.

—Eso sería más creíble si no estuvieras comiendo con los dos tipos que pasaron la mayor parte de sus veinte años manteniendo tu cabello fuera del inodoro en el que vomitabas.

—Hey –Nemuri chilla y lo señala acusadoramente. — ¡Lo hice por ti también, Sr. Cacatúa!

Yagi mira la pelea con desconcierto, mientras que Aizawa elige desconectarse y mira la gente en el restaurante. El joven Tsuna ha estado dando vueltas con aire nervioso de alguien nuevo en su trabajo, mientras que el mayor Ryohei ha ocultado su experiencia con espectacular entusiasmo. Gokudera maldijo más de una vez durante la tarde, aunque estuvo en silencio por un rato, probablemente en el deber de lavar platos con Chrome—quien se retiró del mostrador de para llevar cuando se cerró—mientras que ambos Yamamoto han estado ocultos la mayor parte de la noche, solo aparecen cuando haya una orden significativamente grande o cuando Yamamoto está saludando a un cliente habitual. Kyoko todavía estaba en la parte delantera, aunque ha estado limpiando las mesas mientras el restaurante se pone más tranquilo, y como tal tiene que volver corriendo al frente cuando se abre la puerta.

— ¡Buenas noches! –escucha su saludo. —Bienvenidos a… oh no…

El apenas la oye, pero los cuatro hombres que entran al edificio la hacen retroceder, y sus hombros se tensan.

—Hizashi –Shouta espetó, cortando a sus amigos peleando. —Problemas.

Hace una seña con la cabeza hacia la puerta, mientras Nemuri, Hizashi y Yagi echaron un vistazo. Cuatro hombres habían entrado, saltando a la chica y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el chef en la cocina. Antes de que pudieran llegar al mostrador, el peliplateado Gokudera salió de la cocina y se interpuso en su camino con una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que patear sus traseros antes de que entiendan?

—Corta la actitud niño –dijo el primer hombre, alto e imponente. — ¿Crees que solo vamos quedarnos parados y te dejaremos sacarnos del negocio?

— ¿No es ese Misaki Gaoh? –susurra Nemuri. — ¿El dueño del Sushero?

Shouta asiente.

—Y si no me equivoco, el caballero de atrás es Ren Suguromo, él es el dueño del Sushi-No-Go.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Yamada. —No has puesto un pie en un restaurante que no haga entregas si no es a la fuerza.

El hombre frunce el ceño.

—Cuando estuve investigando, los niños mencionaron tener problemas con los restaurantes de sushi locales. Me propuse echarle un vistazo. Los dos han estado causando problemas en este lugar con quejas regulares  a la policía local, pero nada se queda. Todo lo que está haciendo Yamamoto es legítimo.

Al parecer, se habían cansado de ir por los canales oficiales y, a juzgar por lo que Gokudera estaba haciendo, sus quejas se habían vuelto físicas.

—Si estas tan molesto por esto, ¿Qué tal si dejas de lloriquear y arreglas tu sitio? –Gokudera gruñe, frotándose los puños—Nemuri hace una mueca cuando nota que ya están magullados, no es de extrañar que fuera relegado a la parte de atrás esta noche.

— ¡Alguien aquí está haciendo un mal uso de su quirk! –espetó Gaoh.

Gokudera pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por última vez, idiotas sin cerebro, nadie en este restaurante está usando un quirk.

Gaoh solo lo iguala con un ceño fruncido, pero Suguromo lo empuja a un lado.

—Sushi-No-Go ha sido un ícono de este distrito por más de una década. Su pequeña tienda emergente apenas lleva aquí 3 meses, pero ya ha seducido a la mitad de nuestros clientes. Nadie hace eso sin ayuda.

―Tal vez deberías pasar menos tiempo quejándote con nosotros y más tiempo trabajando en sus habilidades –susurra Gokudera. ―No es tu culpa que Yamamoto sea mejor que tú.

― ¡No es un éxito si es ilegal!

Eso hace que Gokudera se eche a reír, y de repente, el esponjoso camarero castaño está frente a él.

―Por favor, no queremos ningún problema –insiste Tsuna. ―Todo lo que hemos hecho es abrir un restáurate de sushi. Nadie usó fla―quirks para ayudar, solo somos populares. ¡Eso no es un crimen!

―Eso no significa que no sean criminales –dice Gaoh, y uno de los hombres más pesados que los flanquean sonríe.

―Un hombre que conoce su cómo utilizar una espada, con un grupo, literalmente, de adolescentes, tres de los cuales se dirigen directamente a la violencia y la otra tiene un ojo perdido. Todos ustedes están huyendo de algo, pequeños mocosos.

Tsuna se estremece, y Gokudera se eriza como un gato mojado.

―No te atrevas a faltarle al respeto al De―

― ¡Nuestro pasado no es de su incumbencia!  -Tsuna grita, y todos retroceden sorprendidos. Él es una pequeña cosa que Nemuri no creía capaz de hacer algo así. Hizashi abiertamente está boquiabierto.

―Lo que creas que hayamos hecho,  no tiene nada que ver con este restaurante. No puedes quejarte de perder cliente solo porque tienes competencia. Se nos permite estar aquí. Nos  hemos _ganado_ el derecho de estar aquí.

―Oh, mierda –murmura Hizashi. ―Eso no va a ayudar.

Por un momento, Nemuri piensa que está hablando sobre el arrebato, lo cual no tiene sentido―pero entonces se da cuenta de que los ojos de Tsuna han cambiado. El marrón se ha fundido en un naranja vibrante, muy probablemente tipo de efecto de quirk.

Los ojos de Suguromo y Gaoh se ensancharon.

― ¡Cómo te atreves! –grita Suguromo, retrocediendo. ―Lo estás usando ahora mismo.

El último hombre, que ha estado callado hasta ahora, se desliza hacia delante y se lanza hacia Tsuna, que emite un chillido agudo y cae en Gokudera, quien busca algo en su bolsillo trasero. Sin embargo, antes de que alcance lo que sea que buscaban, algo se estrella en la cocina, y todos se congelan cundo Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sale corriendo, con su hijo detrás de él. El menor va inmediatamente al lado de Tsuna y Gokudera, mientras que Tsuyoshi solo tiene ojos para los hombres.

―Déjenme hacer esto perfectamente claro –advierte. ―Nadie está haciendo algo ilegal en este restaurante. Pero toquen a cualquiera de mis niños y eso va a cambiar _muy_ rápidamente.

Hizashi de repente se d cuenta de que el chef todavía lleva un cuchillo en la otra mano y se pone de pie rápidamente.

―Vale, por más divertido que sea, creo que es hora de que entremos. Yagi, por favor, siéntate. Shouta, dame tu bufanda.

Aizawa, que ya se encontraba casi fuera de su asiento, lo mira con furia mientras Yagi se ve indeciso. Pero ya h pasado su límite, y todos los saben, y Shouta realmente no deberá estar haciendo ningún trabajo adicional si puede evitarlo.

Nemuri sonríe y comienza a desabotonarse la parte superior de su ropa.

―Ooh, cena y espectáculo, sabes cómo tratar a una chica.

 Ella se desliza fuera de su asiento. El segundo ‘guardaespaldas’ está tratando de flanquear al chef, pero Nemuri lo alcanza primero, y su quirk inmediatamente lo tira en el suelo. El otro se encuentra a sí mismo recibiendo un tirón hacia atrás, envuelto en la cinta de captura en manos de Hizashi.

―Ahora, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Nemuri se ríe, caminando hacia el grupo.

Su respaldo despareció, ambos dueños de los restaurantes palidecen y retroceden, mientras que Yamamoto mira a Hizashi―quien se sonroja un poco por la mirada―y Nemuri rodea a los instigadores.

― ¿Intentan intencionalmente causar un incidente en este buen establecimiento para cerrarlo? –pregunta. ―Porque eso no está permitido.

― ¿…Midnight? –Gaoh jadea, moviendo la cabeza. ― ¿Pero quién es?

― ¡YO! –ofrece Hizashi. ―No tengo mi interlocutor, así que, por el bien de los tímpanos de todos, mantengamos esto civil, ¿Vale?

― ¿Qué carajo? –murmura Gokudera, todavía oculto por Yamamoto.

― ¿Por qué está comiendo aquí? –Suguromo pregunta débilmente.

― ¿…Porque teníamos hambre y necesitábamos comer como las personas normales? –responde Hizashi.

― ¿Pero por qué estaban comiendo _aquí_?

Hizashi pone los ojos en blanco.

―Señorita Midnight –Gaoh suplica. ―Sushero siempre ha ofrecido su menú completo a los héroes oficiales de forma gratuita. ¿Por qué desperdiciaría su dinero duramente ganado aquí?

―Y Sushi-No-Go ha estado en esta área desde que la UA  se fundó por primera vez –agregó Suguromo. ―Su reputación es impecable.

Nemuri rueda los ojos.

―Por favor, ese lugar está tan congestionado que incluso Endeavour pondría un pie en él. Y Sushero solo ofrece una comida gratis si vienes disfrazado y permites que los clientes se acerquen a ti, lo que francamente es lo único que quiero cuando estoy fuera de servicio. Puedo comer donde quiera.

Eso parece quebrar algo en ambos hombres, ya que solo miran con ojos apagados.

―Ahora, ¿Qué tal si ustedes dos desaparecen mientras procesamos a sus hombres?

―No hay necesidad de eso –Yamamoto dice. ―Mientras que se vayan y no vuelvan, no presentaré cargos. Esta vez.

Nemuri y Hizashi sonríen.

―No es una mala oferta –finaliza Nemuri, observando a su víctima gemir y esforzarse para aponerse de pie. ―Tómenlo o déjenlo.

Los hombres se miran, y se marchan. Sin embargo, Nemuri niega con la cabeza como si intentara aclarar la sensación de mareo, entonces alguien se mueve hacia Tsuna de nuevo.

Nemuri frunce el ceño y da un paso adelante, pero antes de que ella pueda tratar con él de forma más permanente, la cinta de captura vuela y envía al hombre a volar de nuevo al piso. Hizashi inmediatamente se gira al captor.

― ¡Shouta!

Aizawa se encoge de hombros, todavía sentado en la mesa.

― ¿Qué? Llevo repuestos, y apenas me moví.

 

* * *

 

Después de la emoción, la mayoría de los clientes decidieron irse, pero los héroes se quedan atrás y observan cómo Hizashi trata de disculparse mientras Yamamoto entrega la cuenta―los chicos en l cocina limpian mientras que Kyoko y Chrome barren el frente.

―Lo siento, no te dije que era Present Mic –ofrece Hizashi, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tsuyoshi se encoge de hombros.

―Ya lo sabía.

―Es solo que empezamos con el pie equivocado y―espera― –Hizashi titubea. ― ¿Tú _sabías_?

―Tsuna lo descubrió la tercera vez que entraste –admite Yamamoto. ―E incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, yo lo habría adivinado después de que comenzaras a venir con ese desastre de cola de cabello durante el día.

El héroe de la voz se ruboriza de vergüenza, y Nemuri reprimir una risita.

―Él tiene un punto. Eso no fue un gran disfraz.

Shouta también sonríe abiertamente, y Hizashi probablemente está agradecido de que al menos hay evitado al burla de All Might. Yagi había decidido salir una vez que el caos se había calmado y dar su propio reporte sobre lo que había sucedido en la estación de policía local―en caso de que los hombres intentaran dar su propio giro a los acontecimientos. Probablemente era lo mejor, dado que tanto Nemuri como Hizashi están fuera de servicio y algo borrachos, y Aizawa parece que todavía debería estar en el hospital.

―No es como si importara –Yamamoto continúa. ―A pesar de lo que piensan esos idiotas, no somos criminales―

En la parte delantera, Kyoko sufre un ataque de tos corto que termina con un chirrido alto.

―Y no hemos hecho nada para justificar la intervención de un héroe –finaliza Yamamoto.

―Cualquier persona con ojos puede ver eso –se ríe Hizashi.

―Especialmente cuando están aquí todas semanas –Shouta murmura lo bajo.

 

―Bueno, es fue una noche informativa y entretenida –anunció Nemuri, saliendo por la puerta hacia la luz del atardecer. ―Cena, bebidas, conflicto, y finalmente a su crush de la comida, Hizashi.

―Oh, hah hah –se burla Hizashi, ajustándose las gafas y medio tropezando detrás de ella. Evita caer gracias a que Shouta lo jala en el último minuto.

Ella sonríe y se despide mientras se dirige a la calle.  Por mucho que se quejara, Aizawa cumplió su promesa de mantenerla lo suficientemente sobria como para caminar a casa, y se asegurará de que Yamada también lo haga. Tendrán que volver a hacer esto alguna vez, aunque con suerte sin que aparezcan dueños de negocios enojados.

Lo más probable es que los competidores de Yamamoto sigan causando estragos, pero no hay duda en su mente de que lograran luchar contra ellos, incluso sin la ayuda de héroes bien alimentados.

Nemuri y puede decir por qué Takesushi es tan exitoso, y no es debido al mal uso de quirk. Francamente, es ridículo que los ojos restaurantes no lo hayan descubierto.

Sushero hace comercio por estar cerca de la escuela de superhéroes―es extremadamente caro y está muy comercializado. En su mayoría trae a familias con niños pequeños y cazadores de héroes. Y Sushi-No-Go se enorgullece de la tradición, pero no se ha mantenido al día. No hay un solo estudiante en  la escuela que ponga un pie allí sin un padre, porque no serán bienvenidos y no hay creatividad. Es el tipo de lugar donde debes ir bien vestido―no es ideal para las personas que buscan algo después del trabajo.

Takesushi tiene buena comida,  un precio razonable y sin algún tipo de marketing para disuadir a la gente. Pero también es amigable con la clientela más joven del vecindario―y que la mayoría del personal son jóvenes adolescentes. Es una configuración perfecta―la única parte sospechosa es cuán perfecto, pero cada historia de éxito comienza de esa manera, ciertamente no es evidencia de actividad ilegal.

Aunque… ese Tsuna activó su quirk, sea el que sea. No pudo ver lo que hizo―tal vez era solo un alteración física―pero duda que Gaoh y Suguromo lo dejen ir tan fácilmente.

Tal vez ella se presente mañana y le dé a Yamamoto un número de un abogado. Por si acaso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  [1] Omakase, es la palabra japonesa para decir algo como ‘la elección del chef’ o ‘se lo dejo a él’. Esta palabra le da la autoridad al chef de preparar lo que él desee.


	5. Aviso: Hiatus

Buenas. Bueno, debido a diversos motivos personales me veo en la obligación de poner en hiatus todas mis traducciones.

Una explicación rápida y sencilla es que no puedo mantener el ritmo de traducir y publicar 8 historias diferentes (lo cual es mi culpa en realidad) sin bajar la calidad, así que pausaré todo hasta Enero del próximo año, es decir, 2 meses.

La buena noticia de todo esto es que si consigo adelantar lo suficiente o mantener un ritmo estable es que habrá una actualización masiva  ~~espero~~.

Y eso es todo… este mensaje se autodestruirá en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora._  
>  **


End file.
